SwanFire Christmas
by Moma bear Emma Swan
Summary: Emma and Neal/Baefire's First Christmas as a married couple along with their son Henry and GoldSpinner his loyal dog. I hope this will give you the warm fuzzies . This is a Christmas present for my dear friend Oncer4Life11. Sorry it's so late. This is also all of the hold out Swanfire Shippers. T for married passion.


A SwanFire Christmas

Of course, this is the Bae's alive verse set a couple of years in the future. Henry's 15 ½; Goldspinner's 2 ½, maybe. Swanfire's first Christmas as a married couple. Emma is in the early stages of pregnancy with their second but past the worst part of morning sickness. I promise I'll cover the courtship and wedding later but my Friend ONCER 4 Life requested this for Christmas Besides I love this subject matter.

I can't believe I'm pregnant. I didn't JUST take the test. I 'm nearly 4 months along. I think it's a girl this time. I DON"T know anything about baby girls or boys for that matter. I just hope she's not a full on girly girl. Either way I'll love her/him if I'm wrong about the sex. I'm starting to show, sooner than I did with Henry, I'm eating better this time,

My parents are on cloud nine about another Grandkid, they gave me the unicorn mobile, so is Henry .He's screaming with my Father in law I'm sure. Ok He's become a good Grandpa beyond the dog and magic lessons. I likes spending time with passing some actually good advice he's lived I think 300 something years. My older child seems to be save up for something big since I told him he was getting a sibling. I'm so glad he's happy .Neal and I have only been married, I say, like less than a year. It's all happening so fast, dare I say, like magic. I've had what people would call baby fever since I first held my baby brother It really got strong as i started spending more time with him especially family movie night.

I look at the clock. Its 830 A. M. of our first married Christmas. Maybe I should get up and make my boys some cinnamon nut pancakes. I'm SO glad I'm past morning sickness but I still get cravings. My sweet husband would steal from a witch's garden to satisfy them. Even better, I know one who'd let him. When I get to the kitchen I smell; cinnamon it smells like heaven, at least IHOP. My guys are flipping pancakes. Henry is whipping the sugary toping only Snow White could create now it's on a list of things I crave pregnant or not. I just got to the point where I can small coffee without getting sick but caffeinated coffee is a no-no; at least till I pop out this baby maybe I finish breastfeeding. At least I can have my coco with cinnamon and whipped cream, if I don't overdo it, of course I never would. I'm pretty sure my father in law has a magical test to see if I have. I'm so glad I don't drink or smoke anymore. I'd face my family if I did that pregnant

I just love watching them making breakfast. They're actually good at it. Henry's of course the only person who with 100 percent certainty make sure Goldspinner stays away from the food; I think he could, magic or no magic , They're that close.

"Oh, you're up, Em," He says, kissing me with toping on his lips. "Hey, had to be sure it was good enough for my bride, the mother of my children," He says, grinning. He caresses my baby bump. "How's my little signet?" He coos.

"She's just fine"

Instead of saying get a room like he usually does, He joins in the family bonding.

"I can't wait t met you baby, I've wanted be a big brother forever! "Henry says joining his dad caressing the baby to be too I'm going to protect you with everything I have Sword or magic. I promise you'll have a great life. The best parents and grandparents a kid could dream of. They'd do anything for you. I would too of course. This guy licking our mommy is the best dog in any realm, Goldspinner. He'll be your friend too."

"You guys are making the pancakes. I'll make the coco," I tell them.  
"Ok, that won't overstress you, Em"

"Hey, I had my first baby in Prison; but your protectiveness is cute."

"I know you're strong, Em; but please, let me pamper you some," My husband begs. He's pretty good at the puppy dog eyes, like my son.

"Ok, but stop if I had enough," I tell them.

They say, "Yes ma'am and smile. The dog seems to be smiling too.

Henry feeds the dog, then we eat the Best pancakes I've ever had.

"Now time for gifts. Stockings first Henry's has a golden retriever. Mine has a sheriff's badge, Neal's has a Sheep dog. His dad and he owned one they both adored.

Henry has a three-pack Harry Potter Pop Vinyl with the big three and a Spiderman one. Henry loves Spidey because he was an ordinary Teen who suddenly got great powers but used them to help. So much like my boy. He gets a Big Limited edition Apollo bar with chestnuts. Mine has "Loves Baby soft," and a Bath gel called "Freshly Bathed Baby." I'm sensing a Theme. A Huge Peanut Butter chocolate Apollo and a rattle with a momma and baby swan. How cute!

Besides fruit and the same bar I got, Santa left him a T-shirt that says "Number one daddy." I wonder if rumple Got one. Neal Grins at the shirt.

"Henry, Your turn for your gifts." We hand him two flat packages. "I bet it's the books I wanted. 'Fantastic Beasts and where to Find Them'!" He puzzles at the other book.

"Oh, that's the Enchanted Forest Version, but all true" Neal tells his son. WE have one more gift and it's heavier" He opens that. "It's an HP Laptop!"

"It has your favorite games and Aps" I tell Henry. He looks and says "wow."

"Now it's your turn, Nealfire," I tell my Husband. I pull out a large package from the closet and a smaller package. Fist I hand him the small one.

"Ohhh It's the aftershave that I like and that drives you wild," Neal says.

"Now open the other one. This a more sentimental gift. It's a record of our love story from Bonnie and Clyde to domesticated parents of two." He smiles like I just gave him keys the kingdom. There's space for Pictures of the peanut" I say. "Ultrasounds. First photos from hospital," I tell him.

"Now my turn," he says. He hands me a box from a local jewelry store.

"Oh, Neal remember we had a limit for OUR gifts," I remind my husband

"I know sweetheart, but this is a Christmas gift and A push present about 6 months early so it's more expensive" he explains,

I give him a tight hug when I see the bracelet with Henry's May Birthstone our yet to born baby's presumed June birth stone and our birthstones

"It's beautiful," I exclaim

"It represents our family. Dad helped me compare an enchanted forest Calendar with one from this world. It wasn't THAT hard. We were born at harvest time or fall and fall here is September, October, and November. I was born in September the beginning of fall. You were born in October 23. On this calendar the year was 1983. I can't figure out my Birth year in this world but you know I Use September 30, 1981 on papers in the outside world. No confusion with our babies they were will be born in this world 'He says.

"I know if my Godmother Ruby gets her way our daughter will be wearing a baby Snow White dress. I will get a picture of the baby in the dress if it's a girl. If it isn't we'll save it for the next kid. I just want to see the look on mom's face when she sees the dress, I know she's not much of a fan of the movie. I loved the self-rescuing princess onesie Regina gave us for Christmas I love the massage Oil Ruby Gave us and the Vanilla Bath gel mom gave me.

"I have gifts for you, mom and dad. It may not be as cool as you gave each other but it is a glass ball that says "Mr. and Mrs. Cassidy's first Christmas" with wedding bells and holly on them. Then he pulls out a set of red and green mugs with "Mr. and Mrs. Cassidy" with the year on it and our wedding date.

"That was so thoughtful, son" we both say and hug him. Goldspinner comes up to give us a doggy hug reminding me He hasn't gotten his stocking yet. He goes right for the bacon treats and Hamburger-shaped squeaky toy.

"Merry Christmas GS." You'll get some sweet ham you loved last year. You're a good boy. I know you can't wait to get familiar with the new puppy's scent. It takes longer for human babies to get here but she/he'll be here soon and will love you as much as I do. I can't promise the new one will be able talk to you the way I do but maybe she will."

"You think I'm having a girl don't you?" I ask.

"I think so too. I love the idea of a Sister I can protect. You and grandma teach her to become Bad a…" He says.

"Watch your tongue, kid" I say

"I just said the A part of the word," Henry says.  
"Oh yea," I say.  
"So what you saving for?" I ask Henry

"Surprises for my baby sister or brother," He grins.

"Whatever it is, the baby will love it," I say. Just do not spend too much," I tell him

"I can't wait to spoil the baby," He says.

"I agree with your mom. Don't spend too much. A kid can be happy without fancy things." My Husband says You know the best times you've had have been simple not expensive things like Ice Cream and the Castle I had my own 'Castle in the woods' when I wanted to be alone It was actually in a tree trunk. I think I lived in it after my dad took the curse before I used the bean"

Henry pulls out a list from his pocket. I can only see 2 items: Protection spell and her own book -mom and dad's own story. I love my kid, this baby couldn't get a better sibling if someone used magic.

I go to the kitchen and check on Dinner: the Ham - Real and Soy for Henry, the green beans, Mashed potatoes and gravy, biscuits, and NY Style Cheese cake, Which I got from the bakery and Peasant bread Mom made. I hope the green bean casserole turned out well. I know the NY chocolate chip cheese cake did because a pro baked it.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat with Regina Robin and Rollin? I ask.  
"We saw them last night; besides you worked hard on this mom," He says.

"Remeber I'm no gourmet cook" I say.

"You've become an amazing cook" Neal says, hugging me and caressing my baby bump. I blush, but I'm not sure I believe the praise. GS seems eager to eat though. Henry takes out the potion he made to improve the soy ham and sprinkles it on.

"I'm so proud of you sticking to your conviction kid. I hope I could do that if I had the magic gifts you do. I'm amazed how powerful you are. I'm the chosen one but your powers are so strong; you can do so much good." I start tearing up. Darn hormones.

We fill our plates with the food I prepared. I'm surprised how good it is. Other times I've tried to make a big meal even I wound up giving lots of it to the dog, I decide to try Henry's soy ham. I can't tell the difference even if it didn't have the pineapple on top. I just go Veggie when I finish breast-feeding. OF course Goldie gets some ham. I think he's doing a dance of joy like Snoopy.

Finally it's time for dessert. WE replace our tea with Milk. It's amazing! This has been a great first Christmas as a complete family! Next year I'll be a mom of two. I can't wait!

After we take a post lunch nap, Henry announces He has a Project to work on, I say take your Cell phone. I don't ask where he's going because I trust him and I figure it's a surprise for the bambino. He tells us he'll be back before dark and hops on his bike his gave him when he turned 13. Thankfully there hasn't been any town-destroying monsters or villains for months, the universe must be giving me/us a break so I can rest.

Once he's gone," Neal asks, "You want have some adult time while we can?"  
"you serious? With a Cow?"

"OF course. You're beautiful at size 6 or whatever. You're not fat, you're carrying our baby." I never got to enjoy in that state before. Believe me I'm going to this time. He sets his cell phone for Romantic nights and we open a present we could not before with family around.

The Next story will be set several months before this and will deal with Henry's growing powers.


End file.
